Something Sinful, Something Sweet
by 4DaLuvOfFutanari
Summary: Love is certainly something worth dieing for, at least Luka likes to believe so. LukaMiku


**Something Sinful, Something Sweet**

I was born within a world consumed by sin, a being with pure white wings, destined to a life of unending servitude to Demonfolk. Despite no sin being committed, my fate lay within the dark world, the golden gates to paradise eternally closed upon me. There was no escape. For the shadows never ended, no matter how far you ran. In dreams, that was the only escape from this harsh reality, where anything was possible and there was no restraint. For many of the first years of my life, I was forced to live in solitude, learning my future responsibilities. I could do nothing at the time but hope for a kind master or mistress, one who would not rip away my innocence as if it was a piece of garbage.

There was a room; I was forbid to leave it for anything …except for learning. There was another angel with me, one with hair the color of the ocean…almost green and gentle azure eyes. Her skin was as white as snow and she rarely spoke, she was far more innocent than I could ever hope to be, without an owner just like me. I found comfort in her, and sometimes she touched me. A gentle hand on my cheek, running her fingers along the skin she found there. I understood, even when that forbidden feeling sparked beneath her fingertips, I allowed her to feel.

I understood. Always alone were she and I, the same. We needed evidence of each other's existence, proof that she was there and vice versa. For without her, I would have become quite insane. More insane. I went crazy with her as well, in a much different way. I grasped that forbidden emotion, and clung to it as years passed. Alone in that room, always alone with her. Some nights she crawled beneath my sheets and curled up against me, together we warmed each other. Slowly, the ice inside our hearts thawed until it seemed as if it had never even been present.

There were times when she came back from her lessons, and shed be battered and bruised, she was clumsy and she "messed everything up". There was something about her...Was it her beauty, the sweet fragrance of roses that always seemed to radiate from her, her compassion? It was rare to find an innocent pure, at least a fully pure angel. My own wings had turned a dark black at the tips with gray specks. Hers remained snow white, like her delicate skin that I longed to have against my own.

In a way, I was envious, her clarity was unmatched by all I had encountered before her. She was still capable… still capable of love, and passion, and she seemed to believe I was too. How could that be true though? I admit, on those sleepless nights, her wrapped in my arms I felt…something. Something I knew was wrong, forbidden. Wrong…yet right, wonderful warmth.

"Run away with me."

"Where shall we run too?"

"Anywhere, as long as we're together it doesn't matter."

"That's not true. If we were brought to a prison cell, and tortured endlessly and without mercy, would you still be happy?"

"Is that not the case now?" She flipped me onto my back, straddling me; the bed was large and soft, one of our few luxuries. Her hands rested on either side of my face, she was so close, and I found it hard to breath. Her fingers traced my jawline, and I felt a stirring within my gut…within my heart. "This room, this is a prison, and the torture…is not being able to…" She trailed off, and lay down next to me, her white silk gown fluttered in the wind. I looked over at the window, anything to avoid those eyes of hers that I just could not resist.

I dreamed about her every night, I was the prince from stories, saving her from a might dragon, rescuing her from the evil witch, awakening her with a kiss. When I woke up my heart shattered, every time, and I found that dreams were no longer an escape. I had to face reality... we could never be together. I had to accept that, but it grew harder. I asked myself many questions. How was she so beautiful? What would it be like to make her scream and writhe beneath me? What did her moans sound like? Were they soft, or loud, high, or shockingly deep? I did get my answer one night.

She had been beaten again, and as I held her, I did something wrong, so terrible sinful. My lips descended upon hers, and soft lips and the sugary sweetness of her mouth overwhelmed me. I needed her more then I needed anything before that time, my heart fluttered and sinful warmth coated my flesh, making every movement of our bodies electric. Just this kiss was enough to make me go insane with that forbidden feeling, these strange, unfamiliar sensations made me welcome the wicked emotions with open arms. However, I wanted more…I wanted all of her. I tightened my grip on her, tensing as my wings darkened slightly, and I pulled away momentarily.

Why, I wondered, why did my wings grow dusky, while hers remained snow white? I clutched my head; this warmth was so immorally wrong, both in hell, and in heaven. "We must stop this," I had whispered, in response she trailed her fingers down my cheek, and then cupped it in her hand. I trembled, a chill made its way down my spine, my eyelids fluttered, and my determination to stop this wavered dramatically. "Miku…Miku, we must stop, my wings grow black, along with my heart. This feeling that is blooming inside of us, it is wrong, it is so immorally wrong." Even as I said this, my lips found her smooth, flawless neck, tasting the white flesh.

She was so sweet, so pure, my teeth parted to nibble lightly. She whimpered, curling her fingers in my hair as she pulled me closer. I chewed slightly, slipping my tongue out to graze her soft flesh. My hands were desperate to feel more, and I cupped her breasts in my hands. They were just as soft as her lips, and fit right in the palm of my hands. Her nipples were hardened with need, and she quivered beneath me with pleasure as I ran my fingers over them, gasping my name.

I deepened my passionate corruption of her neck, and then kissed her once again, she and I moaned with delight as our tongues met. I ran my hands all over her breasts, squeezing lightly. For the first time I was glad we were not allowed clothing, because my skin against hers was electric, creating a desire between my legs so powerful I thought I would catch fire. I slipped my tongue from her willing mouth, desperate for a taste of her sweet neck again. I wanted to mark her as my property, and as she begged me to, I did not care about the consequences of such actions. The passions of this distorted affair made me suckle hard, chew her flesh, and make her milky skin redden with my love. Her neck was wet, a love bite painfully on display as I trailed my mouth down her neck, slipping my hands to her shoulders as I had a taste of her breasts.

They were just as sweet as the rest of her, and she moaned softly as I ran my tongue over the underside. I loved her breasts… I decided I did immediately. She wrapped her arms around my neck and forced me closer; I teasingly avoided the light pink buds in the middle of her breasts. My mouth travelled to her other side, and when she whimpered with need, I teased the breast I abandoned with one of my hands. She cried out as I teased her again, pulling hungrily at my cherry colored hair.

Still, her wings remained white.

"Please Luka, I …I need, I…I need…" She gasped as I allowed my tongue to slide across her nipple, my thumb scraping the other. Her eyes… her eyes were overflowing with love and need as she gazed at me; she pulled at my hair again. I remained for a few more seconds, then progressed moved ever downward. I playfully nibbled her cute little belly button and she squeaked, high, her moans were high. I loved the sound of them… I decided that then too.

I wanted to taste one last thing, and her cheeks darkened as I trailed my tongue down one of her thighs. She clenched them shut, obviously embarrassed. A smile graced my lips, so cute and innocent, so opposite me. This was so wrong…but this was so right. Nothing could stop me at that moment; she wanted this as much as I did. I inhaled through slightly parted lips, her scent filled my nose and she reddened eve more. "D…Don't do…do that Luka, its embarrassing!" I smiled, kissing her outer thigh lovingly because the inner was locked away from me.

"I love you, Miku," I whispered, "I need this, I need _you._" Her hands tentatively moved away from her innocence, I was greeted with the sight of pale, bare skin that glistened with need, need for me. I slid her legs apart a little but more, and she buried her face in her hands as I teased a finger between her lower lips slightly. My finger was wet with her slick desire and I teased it along her opening, my tongue lapped just above her little bundle of nerves.

"M…more Luka," She gasped out. I giggled softly, chewing her clit lightly. Her hips jerked up to meet my mouth; I switched my hands and my mouth. I had not gotten to taste her. When I did, when I delved deep into her sex, her flavors came like an explosion in my mouth. Sweeter then candy, that is what she was. Her fingers dug into my hair once again, and I was forced ever deeper. I loved her so much, and I loved her flavor just as much. Sweet, so incredibly sweet. By the time I had her writhing beneath me, my wings were jet black with sin. Hers were unaffected. I had to wonder why this was.

"Luka, it…it feels so good, I love you, I love you so much! I do not care if it is forbidden! My stomach is on fire," She cried out, "I'm on fire Luka! More Luka, more!" I gripped her hips, burying my face deeper between her thighs. This triggered her climax, and her back arched deliciously as she filled my mouth with her sweet honey. She shuddered for a long moment, and I took it all, allowing the sweet juices to drip down my throat. "Luka, Luka, Luka! I love you!" As she fell silent, except for her harsh breathing I smiled.

"I love you too," I whispered

The next day came the realization amongst the demons of what we did that night, and along came the punishment. The Demons like Miku; she made them laugh, even though they beat her for her excessive mistakes. They laughed because those mistakes and they laughed because they got to abuse her. I was not so lucky. We were ripped apart, and gone was my reality, my hope, my will to survive in a black world. She cried, that's what tore me apart the most, the way the tears slid down her pale cheeks, how she wrapped her arms around me and refused to let go. I had wanted to cry as well, she begged me to stay, to not abandon her, told me that she loved me even as she roars met her ears at and she was grabbed at furiously.

I could only watch as they tore her away from me…and out of my life, but as they held a blade to her neck for struggling, I fell to my knees. "Don't hurt her, kill me, kill me instead! Her wings are still white, she knows not how wrong our actions were, she is an innocent!" The Demons were quick to agree, and Miku screamed as one wrapped her arm around my neck. The knife was cold and sharp as the demoness ran it along my bare stomach.

I was afraid, I was so terribly afraid. However, it all ended in a second, and I fell to my knees, there was no pain. I only realized she actually stabbed me when I touched my stomach and my fingers were sticky with red moisture when I looked at them. "LUKA!" I smiled weakly.

"I love you Miku."

"I'll wait for you to come back Luka; I'll wait for you forever!" I saw black, and my eyes slid shut. I did not open them again.

I was born within a world consumed by sin, and I died there as well. There was a room, and in that room, I met the love of my life. We shared one night of passion, and the next day, I sacrificed my life in order for hers to be spared. That sinful forbidden feeling, it was wonderful. I was happy when I was with Miku. She completed me.

She would wait for me, and some day… I would come back to her.


End file.
